The present invention relates to medical devices. In particular, the present invention relates to medical devices including a magnetically activatable body or portion for medical treatment.
Various medical procedures involve placement of devices or instruments into a body lumen or cavity for medical treatment. The inserted device is manipulated externally for treatment. For example the device may includes an embolic device or stent which is radially deployed for treatment within a body cavity or lumen or alternatively, the device may include a treatment drug or agent which is deployed or dispensed. Deployment systems for such devices or agents are limited due to the internal or remote position of the treatment site. Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions to these and other problems, and offer advantages over the prior art.